1. Technical Field
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for detecting the buildup of dust in HVAC filtering systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are commonly used to distribute heated or cooled air throughout closed environments, for example, commercial or residential buildings or vehicles. In addition to heating and/or cooling equipment, HVAC systems often include filters for removing undesirable particulates from air circulated through the system.